


Rockabye

by FurStrawberry3455 (Jasrusticus15003)



Series: Gift Fics for Shellstone262617 [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasrusticus15003/pseuds/FurStrawberry3455
Summary: A gift for Shellstone262617's Laughing At The Bridge Series. It's basically a bunch of one-shots and other stories for her.
Relationships: Hater & Wander, Peepers & Wander, Wander & Sylvia Zbornak
Series: Gift Fics for Shellstone262617 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939828
Kudos: 4





	Rockabye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shellstone262617](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellstone262617/gifts).



> Wander over Yonder belongs to Disney and Craig McCracken.
> 
> Laughing At The Bridge Au belongs Shellstone262617.
> 
> Rockabye belongs to Jack Patterson, Sean Paul, Steve Mac, Ammar Malik, Ina Wroldsen, and Anne-Marie.

**Shopping List**

**~~1) Eggs~~ **

**~~2) Milk~~ **

**~~3) Broccoli~~ **

**~~4) Cheese~~ **

**5) Quiet Bicycle Revenge**

Sylvia's eyes widened at the fifth item of her list. She didn't write this! There was no way that she would ever by that kind of game. Unless somebody else did...Sylvia turned her head over to Wander as the eight-year-old stood with Lord Hater and Commander Peepers by the cereal aisle. 

"WANDER! DID YOU PUT QUIET BICYCLE REVENGE ON THE SHOPPING LIST?!?" 

Wander's eyes widened and he quickly started running away from Sylvia. _Crap! Crap! Crap!_ Wander thought as he ran. Hater and Peepers watched from the safety far away from the two. Hater looked over at his best friend with a big smirk on his face.

"Wander didn't put the game on the list, did he?" Peepers asked and the smirk stayed on Hater's face. 

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." Hater answered, letting Peepers know that he was right. Peepers sighed, of course, his boss would do something like this.


End file.
